


Professor Pines

by anoonzee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dominant Stanford, F/M, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoonzee/pseuds/anoonzee
Summary: The mysterious Prof. Pines lived in a large mansion on the outskirts of town. Your initial impression of him was that of a handsome but coldly calculating man of science, with a powerful interest in the occult.And it seems, in you as well.





	1. Chapter 1

He hired you when you correctly answered a puzzle in an advertisement and submitted it to the address provided. The mysterious Prof. Pines lived in a large mansion on the outskirts of town. Grand, very grand. You passed the interview with flying colors and all set to start immediately.

It did seem too good to be true: your take-home pay was generous, free lodging within the mansion, allowances for travel and clothing (you were required to wear a black suit with a turquiose blouse and sensible black shoes), and the free food was great. Your position in the mansion was a strange combination of secretary, research assistant, and majordomo. Prof. Pines was not the only person to live in the house: there was his twin brother, the Showman Pines, who took charge of their great-niece and great-nephew (surprisingly, also twins) and their double-magic act. You rarely came into contact with these other occupants, and after the one time that they joined you for lunch, you decided it was healthier to eat your lunch and dinner out in the patio.

As for your employer, your initial impression of him was that of a handsome but coldly calculating man of science, with a powerful interest in the occult. Like his twin brother and their young charges, Prof. Pines always wore a black and light blue ensemble. However, instead of a blue suit over a black vest and a dark blue shirt, Prof. Pines work a black suit with a light blue vest and a white shirt underneath. When he makes a rare public appearance in the children's double-act, he wears a fur-trimmed cloak over his outfit. You have to admit, the man was a snappy dresser.

In your second month of employment, you were asked to check the inventory of Prof. Pines' "collection" somewhere in the basement of the mansion. A person with a weaker stomach would have gone screaming their head off while running out of the mansion, but you were made of sterner stuff. The room was dimly lit, but surprisingly spacious. Large shelves lined the four walls of the rectangular room. Each row was occupied by at least four or five specimens, artifacts and...things you didn't know the names of, neatly spaced apart. A few hours later, you emerged from that den covered in dust just as the younger twins appeared around the corner. Mabel's mocking laughter made you consider a way of tackling your assignment the following day.

The next day, you approached the room with your usual inventory-taking notes and pens and a small bag. After entering the collections room, you close the door behind you and start taking off your coat and turquiose blouse, leaving you in your wifebeater and pants. You fold your blouse and coat, setting them aside next to the small bag where you've stored some wet wipes, a small towel, and a brush. You could have worn something else today, but the family was quite strict about the dress code.

"Hah!" you say to yourself. "Let's see Miss Priss laugh at me after today!"

You went to the corner and retrieve the small stepladder, setting it in front of the second shelf you planned to start checking. You climbed up the steps and stood on tiptoe to better see the items on top of this shelf. Or rather, the lone item on top of the shelf: it looked like the long sculpture of something, wrapped in so many yards of plastic, you couldn't tell what it was.

You shrug and decide to inspect more closely when it was off the shelf. You raised your hands to take both ends of the sculpture and carefully lifted it up. It was heavy, but not so heavy that you couldn't lift it off the shelf over your head. However, the weight was enough to make you lose your balance on the stepladder, and you experienced the horrible sinking sensation in your stomach as you started to fall backwards.

But instead of crashing to the floor, you fell against a large and sturdy body, followed by a grunt of exertion. Big arms wrapped themselves around your upper torso: one wrapped around your waist and the other crossed over your chest. You felt a large and warm hand cup your left breast, making your gasp in surprise.

"(Y/N), you should be more careful," a deep voice purred into your ear. You couldn't explain why goosebumps started forming on that side of your neck as Prof. Pines' exhaled breath caressed your skin. You became all too aware of many sensations: his firm form against your back, his arms around you gently squeezing your middle, his hand carressing your breast. You couldn't move, and your arms were still holding on to the over-wrapped sculpture you retrieved from the top shelf. You held your breath when you felt and heard him smelling your hair...

The spell broke when someone knocked on the door. You found that you could breathe again after Prof. Pines let you go, turning around to open the door.

"Yes?" he said cooly.

"Oh, there you are, Great-Uncle Stanford," replied Mabel in thinly disguised surprise. The girl recovered quickly with her next words. "Great-Uncle Stanley would like a word with you to discuss future performances. If you're not too busy."

"I'm not, my dear," replied Prof. Pines. "Let's go together, shall we?"

During the exchange, you moved away from the girl's line of sight (still holding the sculpture), but Prof. Pines had blocked the door with his form. Before he closed the door, he turned to look at you, then looked pointedly somewhere over your head. You turned around and looked at the area; over one corner of the room, you spotted a security camera.

Your heartbeat raced as you placed the sculpture on the floor and retrieved your folded blouse. How did he get into the room without opening the door?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, you meet the Professor face-to-face.

Since that day in the collections room, you rarely saw Prof. Pines. You concentrated hard on your inventory assignment for the next three days. You even resisted the urge to remove your blazer, sweating profusely as you went about your task. You considered it a small mercy that neither Dipper nor Mabel decided to bother you as you worked in the room; you suspected that Mabel went to the room NOT looking for the Professor. You started looking at all corners of a room to see if there was a security camera there before doing anything...

You walked towards the east wing of the mansion, heading to Prof. Pines' office. You just completed the inventory task a few hours ago and stalled by heading back to your room and cleaning up a bit. How are you going to face the man after he figures in your fantasies the past couple of nights?

In your head, you start the mantra again: He doesn't see you that way. You're just an employee. You were just imagining that he was smelling your hair...

You take a deep breath and exhaled slowly before knocking on the large double-doors.

"Come in," said Prof. Pines. You swallowed before opening the door and going in.

Prof. Pines sat behind an large wooden desk; he did not look up from the dark green, slimy-looking specimen that was squished inside a large jar in front of him. One side of the wall was covered in plaques and diplomas showcasing his 12 PhDs and the framed news clippings that reported his contributions to the field of science. You remembered the first time sitting inside this room, awed at the man's accomplishments spread out over the wall.

You approach the desk. "Sorry to disturb you, Prof. Pines. Just wanted to let you know that I completed the inventory of the collections room," you said quietly, placing the folder with the notes on desk. You felt the heat rush to your cheeks when Prof. Pines raised his head to look at you. "Uhm, if there's nothing else you require of--from me, I'll just be..."

"I apologize for what happened that day."

You blinked at the apology. "Professor?"

Prof. Pines waved at you to take a seat. You immediately sat on one of the ornate chairs. He looked at the green creature inside the jar before looking back at you. Somehow, that level stare gave you the impression of being X-rayed...

"My--handling of you three days ago was very inappropriate," he said in a carefully modulated tone of voice. "It should not have happened. Also, I want to apologize for saying this just now; I thought giving you some space would be best before I approached you again."

"Well, to be honest, sir, you did save me from falling and cracking my head on the floor," you reply, trying to match his modulated tone but not doing a good job of it. "Thank you for that...and for the apologizing--apology!" Then, as an afterthought. "Sir."

The smile he gave you completely threw you off. It didn't reach his eyes, but still...you figured he didn't have it in him to move his lips like that. Feeling that you needed to at least reciprocate, you gave him a nervous smile. The apology and smile seem to humanize him somewhat.

After a while, you coughed and said, "If there's nothing else you need for me to..."

"Has Stanley told you that your presence will be required at tonight's Masked Ball?"

The Masked Ball was a charity event that the Pines brothers organized every year. You had your suspicions at its legitimacy, but you decided to keep it to yourself. You were planning to give an excuse to bow out, and settled for the second reason to pass: "He told me earlier at breakfast, but I don't have anything to wear..."

"That has been taken care of, (Y/N)," said Prof. Pines. "If I'm not mistaken, everything you need are already in your room. We will see you at the Ball later tonight."

\---

You still had no idea how you got into this situation. Instead of some alone time in your room, you were greeting guests (only a handful of them from Gravity Falls) at the foyer, wearing a sky-blue, one-shoulder evening gown with dark blue trimming and a fancy sky-blue mask, standing on sparkly sky-blue heels. You didn't dwell on who ordered your ensemble, or how they figured out your measurements. The dress and shoes fit you perfectly.

Despite your misgivings, the party was an elegant and successful affair. After dinner, Dipper and Mabel provided some entertainment before Prof. Pines told them it was time for bed around 10 o'clock. Mabel looked like she wanted to argue, but she held back when she looked at her Great-Uncle's face. She followed her brother up the stairs without complaint.

As it was a Ball, there was dancing involved. Showman Pines immediately pulled you to the dance floor, and you have to admit, the man was quite graceful and more approachable than his twin. The laughter he coaxed out of you was genuine as he showed you how to boogie.

The Showman was the only Pines brother to pay attention to you that night. Or so you thought...

After waving goodbye to the last guest, you looked at your watch and grimaced. It was almost 2 in the morning. You shook your head as you walked back towards your room, taking the mask off and rubbing your temples.

"(Y/N), can you come in here for a moment?"

You nearly jumped out of your heels as Prof. Pines walked out from behind a nearby statue. He held out a hand for you; your curiosity won over caution and you took his six-fingered hand. He led you to a door nearby, opened it, and gestured for you to enter first.

In the low light of the lamps, you realized that the Professor led you to the library. The door closes behind you, and you hear the snap of fingers. A waltz began to play somewhere in the room. Prof. Pines moved in front of you and held out his hand again. "May I have this dance?"

You look at him with wide eyes and nodded, taking his proffered hand again. He pulled you close to him and led the dance. Like the Showman, the Professor was also graceful, spinning you carefully around the library. You tried to focus on the dance, but you became very aware of his hand in your hand, his hand on your waist, the sudden lack of space between your bodies, the tips of your noses touching, his half-closed eyes...

And now the warm lips kissing your own.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is really happening..._ was the last coherent thought you had in your head as you close your eyes while Professor Stanford Pines kissed you. His lips were warm and soft. One hand held the back of your head in place as the other trailed down your exposed shoulder, leaving goosebumps in its path as it went straight for your bottom. When he squeezed your ass, you gasped in surprise. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue in your mouth and play with yours. Tasting you...

He broke off the kiss and started trailing kisses and nips down your jawline to your side of the neck with the exposed shoulder. The hand holding your head in place moved to massage your upper back. When he reached the crook of your neck, he nuzzled it and groaned.

"Pr-professor?" you gasped.

"I should stop," he whispered hoarsely, though he resumed kissing your neck and shoulder. "But you are delicious, (Y/N)."

That elicited a shudder of pleasure from you.

He raised his head and looked you in the eye. "Tell me you don't want this, and I will let you go," he said hoarsely. "You have my word that this will never happen again. I won't take it against you if you decide to resign."

You looked at him steadily and swallowed. "And what happens if I decide I want this to continue?" you ask him.

He just smiled and nuzzled the tip of your nose. "We can discuss it further in my rooms," he replied, kissing the corner of your lips. He started drawing circles on your exposed upper back. That felt very nice.

You made your decision. "I'd like to learn more, Professor," you whispered against his mouth.

He smiled at you and kissed you again. You close your eyes and this time, you were a more active participant. You felt a tingle all over that had nothing to do with the kiss. When he broke off the kiss, you open your eyes and realize that the library was gone. The two of you were in a large, spacious white bedroom. Quite minimalist. You started to realize that his sudden appearance in the collections room happened just like this.

As he went to nibble down your neck, you hear something click over your other shoulder. He had unclasped the silver clip of your one-shoulder dress. Your proximity to the Professor was the one thing keeping your top on. You remembered then that you didn't wear a bra, as you didn't have a strapless one that would work with this dress. You gasp as the playful nips started getting ravenous.

You don't recall how the two of you reached the large bed. The Professor lets you go and spins you around until your back faced him. The material that covered your chest drops to your waist, and you feel his large hands on top of the dress. He rips it apart.

"Professor!" you cried in shock, as the remains of the dress fall to the floor, leaving you wearing only black panties and your heels. You attempt to turn around and face him, but his hands grab your shoulders, keeping you in place.

"Don't worry, (Y/N)," he said. "I bought that for you; I can replace it. Stay right there and don't move."

You hear a rustle of clothing behind you and the sound of a plastic package being torn. You are tempted to turn around, but something in the way he phrased his words kept you from moving. Then you feel his arms wrap around you. It was only when you felt his hot, naked skin on your back did you realize that the Professor had taken off his clothes. His cock pressed against your covered buttocks, and you felt excited and nervous at his size. Will you be able to take him?

He kissed the side of your neck that he didn't explore yet as his hands wandered all over your body. You gasp as he cupped your breasts in his hands, teasing the nipples between his fingers. He placed his head over your shoulder and watched himself massage your breasts. "Lovely," he said. One hand left your breast and went south. "Let's see what we have here."

You moan as his hand reached your panties and went under the material. You felt one of his thick fingers swipe over your slit before pushing in to your wet folds, and your knees buckled.

"So wet," he purred into your ear. He held you up with one arm under your breast as his finger went in and out of you. You arch you back against him when he added another finger inside.

"I wonder: can you take another finger?" asked the Professor. You could only whimper in response when he added a third finger into your entrance. In and out. In and out. You were so close...

And then he pulled his hand out of your folds and raised it out of your underwear. He licked his wet fingers one by one. Then he went and pulled down your panties halfway down your thighs before turning you around and pushing you down on the bed and yanking the panties off your legs, throwing them across the room. He looked down at you, drinking up your flushed, naked form as you looked at his own. For a man his age, he was well-toned without looking too muscular. He had thick chest chair that dwindled down to his navel and ended at his pubic hair. His cock was wrapped in a condom, average in length but thicker than usual. He gave you a predatory smile before bending over and crawling towards you.

"Beautiful," he murmured, poised over your breasts. He licked his lips before taking one breast in his mouth, sucking on it and playing with it. You whimpered under his ministrations, reaching out to wrap your arms around him as he moved to pay attention to your other breast. He reached down to push your legs open as wide as they could before positioning himself at your entrance. He leaned over you and kissed you as he sheathed himself into you in one thrust, effectively muffling your cry. His thrusts were slow at first, teasing you by almost unsheathing himself from you before slamming back in, making you groan in pleasure. Then his thrusts picked up speed; the room filled with the sounds of wet skin slapping against skin, intermingled with your moans of pleasure. You arch your back in pleasure, your scream swallowed in the Professor's kiss as you climaxed. The Professor groaned in your mouth as his release followed.

After a few moments, he kissed your forehead and slowly pulled out of you. He briefly left the bed to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. You hear the sound of water running when he returned to the room. He picked you up from the bed and carried you, bridal-style to the cavernous bathroom, where a large tub was being filled up. As he approached the bathtub, he murmured, "Let's have that discussion here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he explained it like that, you found yourself agreeing to his proposal. You were intrigued, after all…

You work through the motions the next day. The mansion is in order, the preparations for the kids’ next show are in place, the Professor’s mail has been sorted out, and you found a spare straw hat for the Showman. All in all, a productive day.

Inwardly, you were a mix of excitement and nervousness.

Last night, while sharing some wine in the Professor’s large bathtub, he told you his proposal: he was looking for a partner to share in his “appetites”. Aside from the “regular” desires of the flesh he was also into…

“Dominance?” you asked him; you couldn’t mask the apprehension from your face and tone. “Like, whips and leather and…pain?”

“I do not care for inflicting pain,” he cut in quietly, looking at you across the tub with a level stare. “Dominance actually involves trust, trust that I would stop when it becomes too much. Trust in leaving everything to me. Trusting me to take care of you.”

When he explained it like that, you found yourself agreeing to his proposal. You were intrigued, after all…

–

You head to his bedroom that night; the Showman and the kids were out doing their show at the Tent of Telepathy. You’re wearing a t-shirt and shorts under your robe; Professor Pines didn’t specify what you should wear to your “meeting” tonight, and you honestly don’t have anything “sexy” to wear anyway. When you reach the door to his room, you gave it a few raps. You hear a “click” and the door opened without anyone opening it from the other side. You enter the room and hear the door close behind you with another “click”.

“Good evening, (Y/N).”

You look around in the semi-darkness and find him sitting on the edge of the large bed. He looks less formal in his partially unbuttoned dress shirt, black pants, and bare feet. But he was no less intimidating, not with that look on his face.

He raised a six-fingered hand towards you. “Come here,” he said softly.

You swallowed and walked forward, never leaving your gaze from his face. When you’re close enough, he stood up and took your hand. Without taking his eyes from your face, he said, “The safeword is ‘pineapple’. If you feel that the act is too much for you, just say the word and we’ll stop. Is that understood?”

You nod, but he takes your face in his hands and said sternly, “I want to hear you say it, (Y/N).”

“Yes, Professor,” you reply.

“Stanford,” he said. At your bewildered expression, he said, “Call me Stanford inside this bedroom.”

“Y-yes, Pro–uh–Stanford,” you say.

He gives you a brief smile before pulling your head close to whisper, “Good. Now take off your clothes, (Y/N).” He lets you go and sits back on the bed, looking at you.

You swallow again as you start undressing. You let the robe hit the floor and slowly take off your t-shirt, shorts and panties. You stand before him, trying hard not to shake as Stanford looks at you from head to toe.

“Turn around,” he orders softly.

You comply; the next thing you know, he places a blindfold over your eyes. You give a start and manage to control the urge to raise your hands to take the cover off from your eyes. He takes your upper arms and guide you backwards until the back of your legs touch the bed. He keeps guiding you until you are certain that you’ve almost reached the headboard. You raise your arms when he tells you to; you feel the bed dip on your right and large hands take your wrists and bind them with something soft and silky. He then took your right ankle and feel him wrap the same material around it. The same was done for your left ankle. You were now stretched out and unable to move.

You try to relax…he won’t hurt you. He seem to be aware of your thoughts, as you feel the bed dip again on your right and a warm hand cup your face.

“Are you OK?” he asks you quietly.

You swallow and answer, “I’m OK.”

“Good. Let’s begin.”

Stanford removed the hand from your face. He did not move from his place at your side. You couldn’t help but squirm. What was he waiting for?

You jumped in surprise when you feel his hand on your collarbone. He moved it down to your side, lightly brushing your left breast. The loss of your sight seem to amplify your other senses; the contact of his hand on your skin was making you both aroused and ticklish. You squirm under his touch as he caressed your left hip and squeezed it. When you feel his mouth on your nipple, you gasp and moan in response.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asks you before using the tip of his tongue to draw circles around your hard nipple.

“Y-yes,” you manage to say.

“Say my name, (Y/N). I want to hear you say my name.”

You swallow; your throat seemed to have gone dry. “Yes S-Stanford.”

“Good,” he says. You feel him shift a little, and then you feel him kiss your other nipple before sucking it into his mouth. You let out a mewl when his hand left your hip and trailed down between your legs, playing with your folds and using his fingers to spread them apart.

You start gasping and pulling on your restraints when you felt him slide one of his middle fingers into you.

“So nice and wet,” Stanford murmured before sucking hard on your nipple. You let out a keening sound when he started brushing your clit with his thumb while he fingered you. Then, when you thought that you were going to come, he removed his hand from your dripping entrance. You moaned at the loss of contact while he moved away from your side. You feel the mattress dip somewhere below your legs. Stanford raised your legs a bit and placed his shoulders under them.

“What are you–ooOOOHHH…!” you cry out, arching your back in response as you feel his mouth on your pussy. Your gasps and moans filled the room as he licked you, tasted you, and prodded you with his tongue. You try to buck your hips, but he locked your legs down with his arms.

The last straw was him pushing back the hood of your clit and sucking on it, replacing his tongue with his fingers thrusting into your sex. You let out a shrill scream as you lose control and climax.

“Beautiful,” Stanford moaned, licking your juices from your hole. “Just beautiful…”

It took a while for you to recover from your high. You didn’t hear him put on a condom. You were not aware of Stanford leaving the bed as you feel the end of the bed dip again. You feel his hands open you up; then the tip of his cock was pushing in.

You throw your head back and moan as he enters you slowly. You feel so full with him inside you. He places his hands on your sides and starts pumping into you.

“Aah…aaah!” you cry out. You strain against your restraints as his thrusts become faster and faster. Your cries and his moans fill the room and you feel your climax building up again. You cried louder when you feel his hands between you and finger your clit, increasing your pleasure. For the second time, you scream as you hit your peak, arching your back as Stanford pounds you a few more times before he cries out as he cums as well.

You collapse on the bed, reeling from the second climax of the night. You feel Stanford pull off from you and feel the bed rise again, probably to remove the condom. The bed dips again in the middle; you feel him start to remove the restraints from one of your ankles, massaging your calf before moving to the next leg and doing the same thing. Finally, he takes off the restraints from your hands and takes off your blindfold. You let him bring your arms down as you blink a few times and your eyes adjust and focus. Stanford looks flushed and very, very pleased with you as he massages your upper arms.

“You’re fantastic,” he murmurs, bending down to kiss you full on the mouth.

You give him a wan smile. “That was fantastic,” you manage to say. You start to sit up, but a hand on your shoulder stopped you. You look at Stanford as he moves to lie down next to you.

“Sleep with me tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this came from this amazing [fanfic](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8714486/1/Trust-and-Control), my first introduction as to what being a dominant entails.


	5. Somnium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like a dream...

It felt like a dream.

The Professor--Stanford--carried you in his arms as he walked towards his desk in his dimly-lit office. He placed you on top of the desk and proceeded to untie your blue robe. He opened it and revealed you; you wore nothing underneath.

He smiled at you as you shrugged out of the robe. "Lovely," he said, looking at you from head to toe. You smile at him and leaned over to untie his robe (black with blue trimming), but he grabbed your hands and restrained you. Looking into your eyes, he said, "There's something you need to know."

You look back at him. Stanford looked impassive, but his breathing seems erratic.

"What is it?" you ask him.

In response, he lets go of your hands and walks a few steps away from you until he was partially covered in shadow. Stanford bows his head, and he spoke in a quiet tone of voice. You leaned forward to hear what he has to say.

"I've been waiting for you to ask how I was able to get into the collections room the moment you were losing your balance. You didn't even ask how we moved from the library to my bedroom the first night we became intimate."

The observation surprised you. "Oh, well...I--I never seem to find the opening to ask you, Stanford," you tell him.

He raised his head. "Would you like to know?"

You didn't hesitate. "Yes--if you want to share it with me."

"Very well. And while we're on the subject, I have to tell you that our agreement that first night: it's binding."

"What?"

Stanford did not elaborate. He started to untie his robe with his back still turned to you. He shrugged out of it and let it slither off his body, giving you a view of his broad back, his firm buttocks, the forked tail...

Forked tail?

You blink furiously, but that didn't change what you were seeing. It was a long, slim, tail ending in a triangular point, swishing left and right from the base of his spine.

"St-Stanford?" you stuttered as he turned slowly around.

He walked slowly towards you; as the light hit him, you noticed the curved claws, the horns sprouting on the sides of his forehead, and his eyes...his eyes were no longer brown. Actually, his eyes have lost the whites, becoming completely black. He stroked his hard and twitching cock with one clawed hand.

You lean back as he got closer. "You're a demon!" you said shakily.

"An incubus, to be precise," he said. He grabbed the chair in front of the desk and threw it behind him; he didn't flinch like you did when it crashed against the wall. He was now standing between your legs, licking his lips with a forked tongue; you noticed that he also sprouted fangs.

"Incubus," you repeated. You shuddered when he placed his hands on your hips and gently squeezed them, but it wasn't because of fear or disgust. You should be afraid...was this part of the incubus' spell? "Have you always been--is your brother...?"

"Stanley and I were born human; I made a deal thirty years ago and became an incubus. It was my choice," he explained. He raised his hands and gently pushed you until your back touched the desk. Your breath hitched as he leaned over you, his throbbing length pressing against your entrance. "I draw magical energy from sexual pleasure. It really depends on the compatibility with my partner..."

You gasp as he kisses you on the mouth and rubs himself against you. His forked tongue felt weird against your own tongue, but not unpleasant. He broke off the kiss and pushed his hands against the desk to look at you.

"And I have found that you and I are very compatible," he purrs before swooping down on your breast and sucking it.

Your cries of pleasure filled the room. While he licked and suckled, he massaged and played with the nipple of your other breast. You raise your hands to play with his hair and touch his horns while he moved to pay attention to your other breast. He left a trail of kisses and licks between your breasts and your stomach as he moved downwards. He pulls you until your bottom was hanging off the edge of the desk before placing your legs over his shoulders and his mouth over your folds.

Stanford was quite strong, holding your legs tight and preventing you from bucking while he ate you out. You produced shrill squeals of pleasure when his tongue delved in farther into your warmth than his regular tongue ever did. You were getting tongue-fucked by a demon.

It wasn't long before he had you screaming as you came. While you recovered, he stood up, licking your cum from his face.

He lifted you up and turned you around so that your chest pressed onto the desk. You felt the head of his cock press into your opening; Stanford coated his tip with your juices before thrusting into you until he was fully sheathed, making you shout.

He bends over you and whispers into your ear, "I want to see you leaking with my cum."

He starts to thrust, first with long slow strokes, then short quick ones. The room now fills with the scent of sex and the sounds of slapping skin and your combined moans of pleasure. You feel him lean over you and lick and nip at your back (oh God, you could feel his fangs!), his large hands run up and down your sides before he wiggles his hands under your breasts to squeeze them and pinch your nipples, making you cry out louder as you reach your climax. You feel something hot paint your insides and fill you as Stanford cums.

He pulls out of you and spreads your lips; you could feel his seed dripping out of you and along your inner thigh. You start to push yourself up from the desk, but Stanford pounces on you.

"We're not done yet, darling," he purrs. "I want more."

He pulls your head back and bites your neck...

\---

"AAAAH!"

You sit up abruptly, heart racing and gasping for air. Beside you, someone turns on a bedside lamp.

"What's wrong?" Stanford asks blearily, sitting up next to you.

You turn to look at him, eyes wide with shock from the very vivid dream. The Professor just put on his glasses and was blinking at your direction. He was topless...you remembered that he asked you to sleep with him after your first foray into bondage. The both of you were sleeping naked in his bedroom. He raises an eyebrow when you stare at him; he was human...

"Dream..." you manage to say, running your hands to the sides of your bite-free neck. "Uh...nightmare. Something tried to eat me...damn it."

To your surprise, Stanford reaches for you and pulls you into an embrace. You press one side of your face against his broad and hairy chest and feel a large hand rub your bare back in a soothing way.

"That must be some dream; I can feel your heart racing," he said. He held you like this for a while until you feel calmer.

"I'm sorry for waking you up like this," you said quietly, lifting your head up from his chest to look at him. He looked at you before he surprised you by kissing your forehead.

"No worries; you had a nightmare," he said. He let you go and moved the blanket off him, disregarding his nudity. "I'll get you some water."

"You're going to the kitchen without wearing anything?!" you say in surprise.

"No," he said, smirking. "I have a personal fridge in here."

He stood up and walked away. You lie down and watch him, appreciating the view, when you blink and raise yourself up on your elbow.

Right there, on his left shoulder, you spotted a tattoo. It looked like a small blue triangle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a self-imposed writing challenge last year.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first posted on my Tumblr. I toyed with the idea that Stanford Pines in the Reverse Falls AU wouldn't be the cuddly owl we know in canon.


End file.
